the_lyosacksfandomcom-20200215-history
Mafia Wars 2
Mafia Wars 2 is the second episode for the Mafia Wars Quadlogy and Alec's family and history with the Morettinis is explained. Story It begins at the White House where the Morettini's broadcast is watched by the President and her bodyguard. The bodyguard says that the signal can't traced which the president dismissed the threat is real before the Morettinis attack the White House. The bodyguard tries to shoot Don Morettini but the bullet was caught and the bodyguard was killed by thrown out of the White House. Don Morettini threaten the President to follow his orders or she will be kill by Don Morettini' men. New news is broadcasted which shows the president giving an ultimatum to the world where they have to surrender or they will be blown up. Alec and his brothers arrive home to check on his friends whether the Morettinis attacked them. They replied that Morettinis didn't attack them but was broadcast to the world which Vince shows to the brothers as he left the recording on. Meanwhile, the President laments that his plan won't work as she thought the bomb is fake which Don Morettini respond that he will show them. After the brothers watched the news, Albert realized Morettini's plan and tell everyone to leave. However, Ray and the others refused to leave and demand an answer of what going on as Ray says that they are involved as well. Albert reluctantly agree and explain what happened years back with Alec helping explain. The Schultz is a wealthy family in Germany with the Morettinis being an ambitious Italian Mafia who ask Mr Schultz, the Schultz brothers' father, to mass produced the bomb the Mafia obtained to dominate the world. However, he refused and stole the bomb from the Morettinis and spark a war between two families. The war was in a stalemate and the father was the only one who knew where he hid the bomb. One day, their butler betrayed the family by lowering the house's defense which allow the Mafia to attack. Since their father remained silence, the Mafia decide to burn the house down. The father knew the options are limited, sent his own sons to scatter around to prevent capture by the Morettinis, Alec is sadden with the news and receive an electronic keyboard from his father, As the brothers leave, Albert receive the coordinates of the bomb from his father and his father didn't say anything about the bomb and told Albert to leave. The brothers thought their father is going to leave but he is staying behind. The traitor butler and Boris confront Mr Schultz and demand the location of the bomb, Mr Schultz refuse and blow himself to take his attackers down with Boris receive a scar and portion of the house blown up. Albert soon went to a bounty hunter clan called Blue Skulls to travel to the Arctic but his clan betray him and the Morettinis got the bomb. After they are done explaining, Don Morettini report that only 40% of Brazil surrendered but the rest of the world refused who think as a joke. He decided to show a footage the capabilities of the bomb as a proof by blowing the town where the Lyosacks is living at. After this revelations, the group gather the town residents and tries to escape the town via helicopter. While they are escaping, Ray saw his dad as the person launching the bomb, this angered Albert as Ryan is the one who betray the Schultz. Ray managed to convince his dad to not blow the town up with Morettini demand Ryan to follow orders, Ryan decide not to shoot and frustrated, revealed he kill Ryan's wife which shock Ryan. Don Morettini reveal that he kill Ryan's wife to persuade him to join his group. Because of this revelations, Morettini decide to blow the town himself with Ryan trying to sent the bomb far away. However, the bomb is triggered and the whole town is damaged but not destroyed. The bomb blast is huge that from the white house can be seen, future Alec and Ray is shocked and confused about this whole situation. Vince found out his television is broken and demand to kill Don Morettini while Ray tend to Emmy who is injured. Albert threaten to kill Ray for his father treasonous actions while Alec is defending Ray as he doesn't know his father action. However, Ray told the half-truth that he knew which anger Alec and leave the bombed town with his brothers to track down Don Morettini. Characters * Alec Lynch * Ray Osbourne * Vince Ackerman * Emmy Ackerman * Pizza Guy * Albert Schultz * Don Morettini * Ryan Osbourne * President * Future Alec * Future Ray * Mr Gonzales YouTube Description The second part of the "Mafia Wars" trilogy is here, with more revelations than ever. Who are the Schultz? Who are the Moretinnis? Why is Ray`s dad helping the bad guys? How will Don Moretinni achieve global domination? And finally... will the dark future Alec & Ray prevented happen again? Trivia * The formula for the bomb, Aluminum, Vanadium, Argon and Oxygen, using the chemical name of those elements and it form the word, Alvaro, the creator of this channel. * Richtofen is seen when Mr Schultz is trying to escape Don Morettini. * There was a fast object passing through in the same scene which revealed to be an alien spaceship in The Abduction. Video Category:The Lyosacks Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes